


Passed The Line

by Khaans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Horroterror, School, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaans/pseuds/Khaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose runs a single finger down the spine of the book. Eyes scanning the elder yellowing of the pages that jutted out oddly. This was no normal book, but Rose was no normal girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passed The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this story, is a human of sorts. Please respect my headcanons for characters, there will be minimal shipping in this, it's there you just have to squint really hard.  
> This is a prologue of sorts.

Patting off any dust that had decided to fall upon her pale orchid skirt, the same color that matched her headband. Holding back her pale brown hair that brushed against the nape of her neck, soft whispers as it curled around her ear. Her washed out black ballet shoes, making a soft clack as she walked up each stone step. Dirty, with trash shoved to the edge from last lunch period. Empty milk cartons, candy wrappers, and crushed food that no one bothered to pick up. Rose put her chin up, giving a soft smile to the school, " Mason High. "  


Known for little, good or bad just another high school out of thousands. With dirty, and dark stone walls, large glass windows and doors that led to the front office. Students were all ready in their classes, including Rose's sister Roxy. The two were different, yet the same in so many ways. Both with their natural light brown hair, though Roxy loved to add unnatural colors to her hair. Sometimes she would color it all, others she would simply do the tips or random strips. She was a wizz, born naturally with the overflowing mind capacity to hold most anything. Physics equations, numerical measurements, and conversions; but when it came to words. 

Oh, that is one of the few places Rose was truly able to outshine her sister. The words would leak from her pen tip, a flurry of emotions that saw a bright golden apple shining in the dim of hopelessness. Rose could see just what paths to follow, to be able to grasp that golden apple. 

Sometimes those paths were quite silly demoting the side of merriment, and smiles. Like when she would play with Jaspers. Cleaning his suit, and such, an enjoyable pass time. Others were of cunning battles like those between her, and her mother before she moved in with her sister. When they would be in a loving war of one upment. 

Now, Rose was to grin at others whilst laughing with her friends, and simply enjoying herself.....Although...The nightmares seeped in. Pouring through the tiniest of cracks, living a whisper of a touch across her mind. Reminding her, they were there; and they weren't going to be leaving. Not now, not ever.


End file.
